


A Sober Man's Thoughts

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney just silently held up a bottle of tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sober Man's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of a proverb - "A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

The door buzzer rang, and John contemplated ignoring it, just this once. It had been a crappy day, with a crappy mission and two injured team members. All right, they were minor injuries, but still. The door dinged again, and John sighed. "Come in," he called. Hopefully whoever it was would take one look at him and leave.

The door opened, and he swore. It was Rodney, and he could forget Rodney realizing that he wasn't fit company for man or dog. He wouldn't leave until he'd said or done whatever it was that he was going to do, and John was just going to have to deal, no matter how much he didn't want to.

But instead of saying something, Rodney just silently held up a bottle of tequila. "God, yes," John said. "I think I could kiss you right about now."

Rodney grinned. "No limes, I'm afraid, but I figured after today you could use it. And you don't have to worry about reporting for work tomorrow - Elizabeth gave the whole team the day off."

Impressed despite himself, John asked, "What _did_ you say to her, anyway?" as he looked for glasses. He found a couple that were fairly clean, and carried them into the bathroom to rinse them out.

"Nothing! Well, I may have pointed out that if _Ronon_ couldn't duck, then the whole team might be a little tired. Leave was her own idea, though." When John held out the glasses, Rodney poured a generous shot in each. Then he sat the bottle on the desk and took one of the glasses. "To missions that end with all of us alive." John could definitely drink to that, so he knocked his glass against Rodney's and tossed the shot back.

The familiar burn made him gasp. After a moment, though, it left a pleasant warmth in his stomach, and he grinned at Rodney. "A few more of those and it might almost make today bearable. Maybe." Picking up the bottle, he took a turn at pouring the shots. They were even larger than the first one.

He wasn't surprised at the way that Rodney was handling his alcohol. He'd seen the man drink before - though not to excess - and he seemed to have a pretty good head for liquor. He didn't actually expect Rodney to get drunk with him, but even him staying for a shot or two was good. Then Rodney surprised the hell out of him.

He sat down in John's desk chair and kicked off his shoes like he planned to stay a while. Huh. Maybe he _was_ gonna get drunk with John.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, John put the bottle on the night stand after pouring each of them a third shot. This one, he sipped at. "So, how did you rate getting booze, anyway? I thought this was a dry base?"

Rodney shot him a pitying look. "We haven't been a dry base since Zelenka built a still in the third sub-level. Makes pretty good wanna-be vodka, too." John held up his glass, silently pointing out that it wasn't vodka they were drinking, and Rodney gave a little huff of frustration. "I have contacts in the SGC. They sent it on the _Daedalus_."

They drank their fourth and fifth shots in silence. When both glasses were empty, Rodney picked up the bottle with the carefulness associated with being very, _very_ drunk. "Want some more?" John shook his head, staring into the bottom of his empty glass. He could hear Rodney setting the bottle back down, and he closed his eyes, letting the feeling just wash over him.

"We could have all died out there," Rodney said, sounding puzzled by the fact.

"Yeah. But we didn't." John didn't say that Ronon and Teyla were in the infirmary with various cuts and bruises. "It was my fault this time, anyway. I should have known that they were hiding something."

"How? _Teyla_ didn't know. You're not a mind reader." Rodney rolled the chair closer, getting right up in John's face as if proximity was the key to making John believe him. "You did the best you could, and you got us all home in one piece. Can't ask for more than that."

John finally lifted his head to look at Rodney. Alcohol loosened his tongue and made him say, "Oh, I don't know. I can think of a few things that I want that I can't have." Rodney looked puzzled, and John said, "You, for instance." Almost as soon as the words escaped, he realized what he'd said, and was already swearing to himself never to drink again if Rodney would just forget that it was said.

But instead of being confused or disgusted, Rodney's face lit up. John had seen that expression on Rodney's face many times, usually directed at an artifact that had just confirmed one of his suspicions. John looked around, trying to figure out what had put that expression there. So he wasn't looking right at Rodney when Rodney grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

He squawked in surprise, and Rodney released him almost immediately. "Sorry, sorry," Rodney babbled. "I thought - well, it's obvious what I thought, huh? I'll just go." He pushed his chair back and was searching out his shoes before John could get over his shock enough to react.

Grabbing Rodney's wrist, John pulled him forward, till he was standing between John's knees. "You weren't wrong," he said, and then he pulled Rodney down into another kiss. This one was much, much better, and without letting go of Rodney, John gradually moved back on the bed, until Rodney was lying on top of him, still attached at the mouth. The kiss turned wet and sloppy, and eventually Rodney chuckled and broke the kiss.

"God, we're a mess." Rolling off of John, he stood back up. Afraid that he was going to leave, John sat up quickly and reached out, but all Rodney was doing was tugging off his shirt. "Clothes off," he said, and John hurried to comply. He had to pause for a moment when he stood, or he would fall - man, the alcohol really had gone right to head. Three years with minimal drinking had killed his tolerance.

But when they were both naked, he didn't care anymore. Instead, he sunk to his knees, clinging gratefully to Rodney's thighs to help him keep his balance. Nuzzling at Rodney's hipbone, he grinned up at Rodney, who looked more than a little discombobulated by what he was seeing. When he licked Rodney's cock like a lollipop, Rodney made a soft sound. It went straight to John's dick, and he grabbed it at the base, trying not to come even as he sucked on the head of Rodney's cock.

Rodney's hands were trembling when they touched John's cheek, and John couldn't help tipping his head to press against it more firmly. The movement made Rodney groan, and John smiled inwardly. He could get addicted to the sounds Rodney was making. Then Rodney's hands tangled in his hair and pulled, and okay, _ow_. Releasing Rodney's cock with a _pop_, he glared up at Rodney. "What the hell?"

He looked unrepentant, though. "Get up here. I want to touch you, too." It took John two tries to gain his feet again, but he eventually managed it, only to be pushed on his back on the bed. He started to protest the rough treatment, except that Rodney laid down on top of him, pinning him to the bed, and oh, christ, that felt good. Their cocks rubbed together as Rodney kissed John some more, and it was only a few moments before John was gasping.

Then Rodney shifted slightly, and John's cock moved so that it was rubbing in that perfect spot, where Rodney's thigh met his hip. Two more strokes, and John was seized in a powerful orgasm, locked up and shaking.

Rodney's cock slid through the mess on his belly, and Rodney gasped into his mouth. "God, fuck..." he said, low, and then John could feel his cock spitting over his stomach. John thought an orgasm that strong deserved a reward, so he pulled a boneless, wasted Rodney closer and kissed him deeply.

Returning the kiss enthusiastically, Rodney rolled them to the side. John spared a moment to think about cleaning up, and then decided, fuck it. If they were stuck together in the morning, it would just fit with the hangover that he knew was coming. And it might just keep Rodney from running away.

He managed to slide one arm under Rodney's head, wrapping the other around his back and pulling him close. Still kissing, John let his lips slow, till they weren't doing more than brushing against each other. The alcohol and the truly awesome orgasm were combining to slow his limbs and dragging him away from consciousness, but there was something... something _important_. "Rodney?"

"Hmmm?" Rodney sounded as close to sleep as he was.

"You'll be here in the morning, right?"

"Wouldn't miss seeing your hangover for the world, John."

There may have been more, but John was too quickly asleep to hear it.


End file.
